


Twins of Fire and blood

by Kar_903



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Asexual Arya Stark, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, M/M, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Queen Daenerys, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa Stark is a Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar_903/pseuds/Kar_903
Summary: Un mundo en donde nacieron dos Targaryen-Stark y no sólo uno.¿Los dioses serán piadosos?, ¿o todo recaerá en el cuervo de tres ojos, la madre de dragones, las flores de alto jardín y los lobos de invernalia para que esos dos hermanos puedan vivir en paz?AU





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> sí, lo sé, ya había avanzado considerablemente en esta historia, pero al estar pensando y revisando el trabajo en estas semanas, he decidido cambiar y ser un poco más fiel a los libros con este trabajo, aunque por supuesto, teniendo mi idea original como prioridad.

“Lyanna”

Fue su primer pensamiento al momento de terminar la batalla, aún estaba bastante sorprendido por los acontecimientos ocurridos hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos, pero luego tendría tiempo, ahora la prioridad era su hermana pequeña, subió rápidamente las escaleras de caracol y entro súbitamente a la única habitación que se encontraba en esa torre.

Miro durante unos segundos hacia las sirvientas que estaban ahí, pero su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la chica que estaba acostada sobre una cama cubierta de sabanas manchadas de sangre -¿Ned? –

-Lyanna- dijo el joven muchacho apresurándose hacia su hermana, dejando la espada apoyada en la cama, arrodillándose a la altura necesaria como para que el pudiera acariciarle la cara con la mano -¿eres tú? –

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la habitación entera olía a sangre y rosas -¿de verdad eres tú?- los dos se tomaron de la mano, su hermana se veía tan cansada pero extrañamente feliz, Ned supuso que era porque él estaba con ella -¿no eres un sueño?–

-No, no soy un sueño- intento darle una sonrisa cálida, pero en esos momentos sentía una gran ira dentro suyo, ira por no haber podido ayudarla antes e ira por Rhaegar Targaryen –Estoy aquí, a tu lado-

-Te extrañe, hermano mayor- esas palabras destruyeron al joven señor, desde ese día hasta su ultimo día, Eddard Stark recordaría esas palabras -Y yo a ti-

-Quiero ser valiente-

-Lo eres-

-No lo soy-

Luego sintió algo pegajoso en la mano que estaba apoyando suavemente en el abdomen de su hermana, volteo a mirar, levantándola ligeramente, notando que no solo las sabanas estaban empapadas si no que el también –No quiero morir-

-No vas a morir- luego volteo a mirarla con desesperación –Denle un poco de agua- volvió a mirar a las sirvientas con su voz ligeramente rota.

-No, agua no-

Pero el la ignoro, no podría dejarla morir, no quería dejarla morir -¿Hay un maestre?-

-Escúchame, Ned- finalmente volteo a mirarla cuando sintió la suave mano de su madre en su mejilla, luego él puso su oído más cerca de la boca de ella para que poder escucharla.

-Sus nombres son Aemon y Alysanne Targaryen, ahora ya lo sabes, si Robert los encuentra…debes protegerlos- por la sorpresa y el shock el joven señor se fue separando lentamente de su hermana, luego escucho los ligeros quejidos de dos pequeños niños que estaban siendo llevados en brazos por las sirvientas envueltos en unas mantas que parecían sabanas cortadas.

-Prométemelo, Ned- una de ellas dejo a uno de los dos bebés en sus brazos una de ellas dejo a una de ellos –prométemelo- el volteo a ver al pequeño niño, notando que tenía los ojos grises como los Stark.

-Te lo prometo- el devolvió al pequeño a la sirvienta tomando en brazos a la pequeña, teniendo los ojos purpura brillantes, aunque con ligeros reflejos grises, notando dolorosamente el parecido Targaryen –No entiendo, Rhaegar te secuestro…el- antes de que siquiera pudiera seguir hablando, Lyanna con sus manos temblorosas saco de las sabanas  un collar ensangrentado, grabado en la mitad de él estaba el símbolo Targaryen y en la otra mitad el símbolo de la casa Martell, algo que solo lo dejo con más preguntas que respuestas.

-Los amaba…nos amábamos- esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada en su espalda, con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y la boca también ligeramente abierta, al ver la confusión y sorpresa en su hermano, por primera vez en meses desde que se separó de sus amantes Lynna se río un poco –deja que te cuente una pequeña historia, hermano mayor-


	2. -2-

Un joven Jon Snow de 8 años caminaba por las criptas de Winterfell, sentía como todas las estatuas de los antiguos señores y reyes del invierno, lo miraban fijamente, como sus almas lo juzgaban, después de todo el solo era un bastardo, un bastardo que estaba entrando a su lugar de descanso eterno.

Pero no le quedaba de otra, ya había buscado por toda la fortaleza incluso en el bosque de dioses y no había tenido resultados.

Sintió la horrible necesidad de dar media vuelta e irse, _no_ , no podría, tenía que buscar a su hermana, había sentido la rabia corriendo por sus venas cuando Robb le había contado que Theon Greyjoy había insultado a su hermana haciéndola llorar, cuando lo encontró (en medio de su búsqueda por Sansa) Jon le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que hasta le hizo doler la muñeca, estaba seguro de que le había sacado sangre.

-¡¿Sansa!? – lo único que se escucho fue el fuerte eco de su voz, estuvo ahí parado durante unos segundos, luego suspiro, rindiéndose, probablemente su hermana ya habría vuelto a sus habitaciones.

Iba a voltearse pero en la distancia logro escuchar un suave sollozo a la distancia, trago saliva, suspiro y camino directamente hacia allí.

Encontró a su hermana limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas, con los ojos y nariz roja, él se sentó lentamente en el suelo -¿Estas bien?– le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano, Sansa asintió lentamente, pareciendo más relajada ahora que Jon estaba con ella.

Luego de un rato en silencio, Jon la miro con una pequeña sonrisa intentando animarla –si te hace sentir mejor…golpee a Theon en el rostro- los dos se sonrieron ahora mucho más felices y tranquilos.

-No es nuestra culpa ser bastardos, ¿por qué nos insulta?-

-Bueno…él está en una posición parecida a la de nosotros, quiere sacar sus sentimientos y no sabe cómo…por lo que se desquita con nosotros-

-Es un idiota-

Jon se rió suavemente mientras asentía, luego se acomodó mejor, abrazando a su hermana, dejando que Sansa descansara su cabeza en el hombro de él –Eso no lo puedo negar-


	3. -3-

**_-SANSA -_ **

Debía ser una broma, definitivamente tenía que serlo, ese hombre no podía ser el rey Robert Baratheon, aquel que derroco a los Targaryen, era imposible que ese hombre gordo y barbudo fuera el de su padre y el héroe de la infancia de Robb.

-¡Ned! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Sigues igual, no sonríes ni aunque te maten!- la decepción la invadió al ver descubrir que era cierto, ese hombre era Robert Baratheon -¡No has cambiado nada!-

-Alteza- fue el saludo de su señor padre –Winterfell está a vuestra disposición-

El resto del grupo también había desmontado, y los mozos de cuadra acudieron a llevarse los caballos. La reina consorte de Robert, Cersei Lannister, entró a pie junto con sus hijos mayores. Su señor padre hincó una rodilla en la nieve para besar el anillo de la reina, mientras Robert abrazaba a Lady Catelyn como si fuera una hermana de  largo tiempo ausente.

Sansa hizo todo lo posible por no mirar a los ojos al rey, no llamar la atención, quería desaparecer, pero de nada sirvió cuando vio al enorme hombre detenerse en medio de su saludo con Sansa, se detuvo mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciéndola sentir como un pequeño ciervo acorralado por gigantescos lobos que estaban a punto de arrancarle las extremosidades.

Luego el negó con la cabeza, finalmente mirando a su padre -Llévame a tu cripta, Eddard -dijo el rey—. Quiero presentar mis respetos.

La reina había iniciado una protesta, llevaban viajando desde el amanecer, todos estaban cansados y tenían frío; lo primero era descansar un rato. Que los muertos esperasen. No dijo más. Robert le había dirigido una mirada, y su hermano gemelo, Jaime, la agarró por un brazo y la apartó de allí en silencio. Ned y el rey.

No fue hasta cuando soltó un largo suspiro que noto como su hermano le agarraba con un poco de fuerza la mano, como una forma de apoyo hacia ella, lentamente todos se fueron retirando.

Cuando dio la vuelta vio directamente a los ojos a Lady Catelyn, no podía estar segura de que era lo que pensaba, pero no era nada bueno, puesto que sus ojos azul Tully la penetraban como si fueran pequeñas dagas de hielo.


End file.
